Storms and an overdose of sheer boredom
by LorieMaeLovegood
Summary: something i pulled out of an old document folder. slash drarry, rated M cos i felt like it XD Harry is left alone, again, until Ron and Hermione give him something OTHER than sheer annoyance. flames dont bother me :


this is a slash, there i have said it very plainly for you, don't like don't read. written because life is too short not to indulge in that which is forbidden. enjoy it if you're high or bored or even missing some loving of your own from whoever. plus if it's crap don't bother to flame, i may be freezing but even fire can't warm a vampire XD

harry stared out of the window gloomily. Hermione and Ron had gone out and, very unlike how average heroes should be, he just couldn't be bothered to visit anyone himself. knowing his friends they were out snogging in some fantastic club somewhere and are planning a wonderful end of the evening in.

harry tapped the window in answer to the rain just beginning to trickle down his window, jumping ever so slightly as lightning streaked across his view. moments later the thunder rolled in and he shivered in time with it. it was a weird thing but storms had always gotten him in the mood as long as he was able to "get in the mood". yeah, majorly weird. but storms were pale and powerful, comforting and uncontrollable.

_/jeez he should be a poet lol/_

sighing heavily he turned to his desk and picked up his plain feather quill. dipping it in black ink first he drew the shaded areas of a wolf, sitting puppy eyed and tongue lolling over its jaw. adding water to the ink he turned spots of it into a soft grey color and scratched in its fur.

getting up for a drink he noticed that only fifteen minutes of his unwanted spare time had gone, his drawing nearly finished and only lacking color. gulping down the wine he had retrieved from his hiding place he sat at the desk again, dipping the quill in a deep orange color now.

a pop sounded from the corner, then a wet sucking sound a harsh giggle, and a low groan told him that Hermione and Ron were back at the apartment. both ready for the doors to be locked and sound proofed for poor harry. without turning he waved them away to their room, grumbling at the orange ink now splattered across his drawing.

he crumpled it into a ball angrily pouring every ounce of his frustration into crushing the ruined paper, and threw it int the corner Hermione and Ron had previously occupied. turning around to stare out the window, leaning on the window pane, he didn't notice a skinny and pale hand picking it backup again.

he turned at the sound of uncurling paper and stared into the dark corner. the figure was too dark to recognize, but the pale arms and twitch of the fingers was familiar.

"m-Malfoy?"

the figure chuckled and stepped out of the corner, revealing a smirking Draco in a tight black sweater and black skinny jeans. his belt was studded and his skin contrasted so well it looked like silver against his clothing. his hair was cut in a messy, silver blond emo cut, and hung loosely around his eyes. they seemed to emphasize them, not hiding them like the original emo bangs look was developed for.

harry gulped slightly as he took in Draco's new appearance. he cocked his head to the side slightly, confused at Harry's nervous expression. he stepped forward and placed the ruined drawing on the desk again, smiling slightly as harry leaned back ever so slightly, away from his touch.

wiping the smile (omg not a smirk) from his face he cleared his throat nervously, and the air seemed to react, becoming a little more charged.

"d-didn't know you were the sensitive type harry... this is a really nice drawing save for what charming Ron caused... d-d'you mind if i... er... see some more?" Draco's voice was soft, not what harry had previously been used to, and the question hung loosely in the air for a few moments.

jumping slightly out of his trance, harry passed a thick black folder to him and turned back to the heavily escalating storm outside. he suppressed a shiver at another roll of groaning thunder, a small – barely audible – sighing moan escaping his lips as he heard pages being turned.

Draco felt his eyebrows raise as each page brought another snarling animal, or awe-inspiring scene to attention. they were all painted or drawn in dark charcoal or ink, shadows delicately laced around them. Draco became more eager as the pages turned and soon he was well on his way to the final page.

harry paused as he tried to determine what the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach was, he was letting Draco see what not even Ron had been allowed to see, and for good reason. he blinked as lightning crossed his vision for a second, and then froze as a gasp came from behind him.

Draco was staring with shaking hands at the final drawing in the folder, the reflection of the dark ink in his eyes. his mouth hung loosely and his hair in his eyes but he still stared.

it was the perfect image of him in 6th year. his hair cropped short and his famous smirk fixed in place, the ink forming his eyes shimmered as if still wet.

"...h-harry?"

harry stood slowly, taking the folder and locking it back in the cupboard pointedly, keeping his gaze hidden under his raven hair. he felt the beginnings of traitorous tears forming beneath his eyelids and turned his face away. Draco took a step forward so that he could touch harry if he simply reached out.

he struggled to form words but they didn't come, in the end he opted for "h-harry?"

the boys head shot up and for an instant shining silver met rather wet emerald. Draco felt his heart wrench at the sight and he reached out to brush a tear from his cheek.

acting on instinct he leaned forward, warning harry with his (overly used but still gorgeous) eyes.

harry seemed to take it as both a warning and an invitation, bringing his lips to meet Draco's for an instant before shivering at another peal of thunder.

Draco chuckled at Harry's reaction to the storm outside and took his hand casually, steering him out of his rigid back seat. he smiled reassuringly as he led him towards the leather sofa that had otherwise been neglected, feeling excitement bunch in his stomach.

harry shuffled hesitantly, every so often glancing from the storm outside, to Draco's smile, to Hermione and Ron's door. his body and small part of his head said "stuff it all, have some fun for once you emo hero", the rest said "YOU JUST KISSED BLOODY MALFOY, YOU'VE HAD FAR TOO MUCH TO DRINK".

as Draco sat down and patted his lap invitingly he went with the mind and body part and ignored the annoying shrieking bit.

he eased himself shyly onto Draco's lap, where his icy white hands rested on his hips. Draco grinned and looked expectantly out the window, before a massive roll of thunder came ripping through the house. Harry's head was filed with the sound and he groaned, arching himself into Draco's chest.

suddenly hungry lips were upon his and he responded eagerly, trailing his hands down Draco's chest luxuriously. Draco gave a small groan as harry fingered the studs on his belt. he twisted into him as harry laced one set of fingers in his hair, the other feeling the denim at his hip.

releasing his bottom lip, harry licked a line down Draco's neck, feeling the skin become hot at his touch. Draco ground his hips up into Harry's, earning a considerable amount of pressure as an answer. placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck to hold him there, Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's spine. eventually coming to a stop at the base of his shirt.

he gave a small tug and harry squeaked slightly before going back to Draco's heated collarbone.

a peal of broken thunder masked Harry's excited gasp as Draco began ripping the shirt from the front, popping the buttons one by one instead of working his fingers in to undo them. a thought of his shirt passed through Harry's head for a moment, quickly replaced by "fuck it all" as kiss after burning kiss slid down his ribs.

Draco quickly tossed the ruined cloth to the side, not paying attention to where it landed, running his icy hands over Harry's Quiditch toned chest. harry jumped as a harsh growl ripped from the blond boy's throat, quickly followed by teeth latching on to the skin beneath his ear. harry barely noticed his hand being dragged downwards, that is, until he felt a warm object being placed into his open palm.

he felt it, unwilling to tear his skin from Draco's insistent lips. gasped.

it was-

"Harry!" in that typical Hermione way of saying 'you know you're not supposed to break the rules'.


End file.
